1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for detecting errors in image reading. More specifically, it relates to a method for detecting errors in image reading from image data read out by an image reader.
2. Background Art
A large number of automatic contract apparatus, such as ACMs and ATMs comprise an image reader utilizing an image scanner, a CCD camera and the like in order to confirm the contents of the contract and the like by image information.
Some of the image readers have a function which facilitates self-diagnosis of the existence of malfunctions of the image reader itself. However, the image reader cannot detect all of the malfunctions particularly due to external causes such as a breakdown of a lamp of the image scanner, inadequate setting of documents having a read-out image, troubles with the CCD camera, defects in wiring connections and the like.
Accordingly, there has heretofore been no way to detect such malfunctions of the image reader itself other than to confirm the malfunctions by utilizing the services of an operator who observes image information transmitted to a central operation center from an automatic contract apparatus through a communication line. However, since it takes a long time to transmit the image information in this way, the malfunctions of the image reader cannot be detected instantaneously. Furthermore, since the operator confirms the malfunctions of the image reader with his or her own eyes, it cannot be said that his or her judgment is always correct. As a result, when the malfunctions of the image reader occur, it is sometimes impossible to execute rereading of the image instantly at that moment, and the ability to obtain information may be postponed or lost.